From first to last
by HP-words.of.wisdom
Summary: The journey begins as soon as they step onto the Hogwarts Express. This is the true story of what happens when Lily and James meet and throughout their time at Hogwarts.


"Anyone sitting here?" A black-haired boy walked into a compartment with his trunk as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. The only occupant, a boy with sandy colored hair and bright blue eyes, looked up in surprise.

"No. Nobody at all," he replied. The taller boy walked in and put his trunk over the seats. He plopped down on the chair across the other.

"James Potter," the boy introduced himself as.

"Remus Lupin. How do you do?"

"That sounds so proper! I'm well though, yourself?" James asked as he held back laugh.

"Fine thanks. What year are you in?"

"First. You?"

"I'm going into my first year as well. I think I've heard of your parents before. You're a pure-blood aren't you?"

"Yes. Are you?" James asked curiously.

"No. I'm a half-blood. My mom is a witch but my dad is a muggle." The boys sat in silence for a few minutes. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor!" James exclaimed. He pretended to be holding an invisible sword. "Like my dad. My mom was a Ravenclaw. First one in the family's history I think." Remus laughed as James shuddered at the idea of being that smart. "Yourself?"

"I don't know. Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Doesn't really matter which." He looked thoughtful for a moment. The two continued talking for a while and soon they became great friends, although they were quite different from one another. After the lady with the trolley came, the door opened again. A boy with long, black hair came in and sat without any invitation. Remus raised his eyebrow.

"Hi. Sirius Black. Pleased to meet you," he said as he lounged on the seats and kicked his feet up.

"James Potter." Remus noted the tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"Remus Lupin."

"I've heard of your family. Aren't you all Slytherins?" James asked suddenly. Sirius seemed unconcerned.

"Yup. And I swear that if the sorting hat even mentions of putting me in there, I'm leaving."

"What house do you want to be in then?" Remus asked. Sirius snorted loudly.

"Gryffindor of course! As if there's another house to even think about being in!"

"Why do you want to be in Gryffindor?" James asked, still not over his distrust of the Black family.

"Because it's the only worthy house. And besides, mother would be horrified if I was in it. I bet she'll send me a howler," he said enthusiastically. He chuckled and James joined in.

"You're glad to upset your mum?" James asked.

"Of course! I often go out of my way to annoy her and make her angry. Especially with pranks. She has no sense of humor so it's a lot of fun."

"I can see we're going to be great friends," James said. Sirius smiled. James held out his hand for a truce. They shook.

"Sorry to get off to a bad start. I've just heard a lot of bad rumors about your family."

"If they are bad rumors, they're probably true," Sirius said.

"Cool. So, Remus, what do you like to do?" James asked turning to look at the other boy who had taken out a book to read while the others were talking.

"Read," came the muffled reply. "And eat chocolate." Sirius instantly began to jump up and down excitedly.

"I love food!" he yelled. "Especially big feasts where you can eat as much as you want!" Remus chuckled weakly. He was nervous about being at Hogwarts because of his secret. Luckily, the full moon had been four days ago and he would be free to live his first month of school almost normally.

"What's wrong?" James asked looking quizzically at his new friend. Remus had apparently shuddered.

"Nothing. Just nervous is all. I was thinking about what would happen if I was in Slytherin." This brought James back to his grin.

"Don't worry. I doubt you will be in there," he said as he opened up a bag of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum to split with Sirius.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked his new friends. Remus shrugged and resumed his reading but James looked thoughtful.

"I want to find a bunch of secret passageways and tunnels that nobody knows about. And maybe even a way into Hogsmeade." Sirius smiled brightly.

"Me too. But first we have to find the kitchens!" The boys laughed and talked until they reached Hogsmeade Station at last. They tightened their ties and straightened their robes as they walked off the train. As Sirius opened his mouth to ask where they were to go, a voice called out to them.

"First years! All first years come this way!" James and Sirius glanced at each other and shrugged. They followed the voice with Remus walking right behind them.

"All right. No more then four to a boat!" the voice said again. By the moonlight, the boys were able to see where it came from. A giant stood before them. Sirius gasped and James' eyes opened wide. He climbed into a boat and Sirius and Remus followed. They pushed off before anyone else could join them.

"A really want to push someone into this lake," Sirius said suddenly.

"How about that kid over there?" James asked pointing to a boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Okay." Together the boys tried to push their own boat over to his, but found it to be impossible. The boats magically sailed across the lake and didn't move on it's own no matter how hard they tried. When Hogwarts came into view, they gave up.

"Wow," the three of them said as one as they looked up in awe.

"It's amazing," Sirius muttered.

"It's huge," Remus said.

"I know. Think of how many secret passageways there are!" James said. They climbed out of the boats and were ushered inside by a strict looking woman. As she explained about the houses and house points, James and Sirius looked around.

"…and I would advise you to straighten up before then," the professor ended. Sirius and James raised their eyebrows at each other. As James turned around, something caught his eye. He nudged Sirius who turned to look as well.

What they saw was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had red hair that seemed to glow and when she turned, they could see her sparkling green eyes. They were bright and full of life. She looked questioningly at James and Sirius.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. James, being the immature child he was instantly pointed at her hair.

"You have a bug on your hair," he said calmly. Instantly the girl started thrashing about until James ran his hand through her glistening hair. It was softer then he imagined it to be. "I got it," he said grinning.

"You liar. It was never there," she said glancing at Sirius who confirmed her suspicions by laughing the whole time. She glared at him with those bright eyes and turned away. James went back to Sirius.

"How soft is her hair?" he instantly asked.

"Softer then I thought it would be. It's heavenly I tell you! And it smells like strawberries…" James trailed off and Sirius looked at him enviously.

"Reckon the bug thing will work for me?" he asked.

"No," Remus replied, butting into the conversation.

"Rats! I have to think of something else that would work."

"No way! I called her!" James called. Remus and Sirius protested to this immediately.

"You can't call a person!" Remus said.

"I like her too! I have just as much as a chance now, so ha!" Sirius said with a smug look on his face.

"We'll see about that," James replied as the strict witch called the students into a line to follow her. They first years instantly obeyed and followed her into the Great Hall. They looked around in awe and then at the old hat sitting on a stool in the front of the professor's table.

"Oh, you may not find me pretty,

but don't judge on what you see.

For you shall never ever find

a smarter hat then me!

Put me on

I'll see inside

there's nothing you can't hide.

I'll choose the house where you'll fit best,

and I won't be a pest.

You see the four houses are

where you will live in next.

There were great men and woman too

from each place, don't detest.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

where brave the dwell at heart.

This is where you go if you've

got some courage to part.

Or even dear old Hufflepuff

where you will make a start.

You'll go there if you like your friends,

and if you're hard-working and loyal.

Maybe even Ravenclaw

is the place for you.

If you are smart and love your work,

you'll find new friends too.

Finally we have the place

to go if you're determinded.

Or if you like to turn distress

into work of cunning.

Slytherin is the last all of all;

and that is where I stand.

I'm done with this song,

but remember my dong,

this is where Hogwarts stands!"

And thus the journey began.


End file.
